


A little girl secret wish

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 5 years hold Rosie, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Parent!lock, Secrets, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie does not want to do puzzles anymore, but Sherlock will offer her what she has secretly wanted for months!





	A little girl secret wish

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“IT'S BORING!” The little girl was on the living room floor, doing puzzles, while Sherlock was on the sofa.

"That’s where you're wrong Rosie! Puzzles are great for hand-eye coordination, motor skills, memory…”

“Not when they are too easy!” She pushes away her 250 pieces puzzle, already too simple for the little girl.

The detective closes his eyes a minute, trying to find a way to entertain her, because augmenting the number of pieces won’t be a long-term solution for the intelligent and curious little girl. With a cautious voice, he asks. “Do you want to learn to play an instrument…?” He pauses, glancing at John who was at his desk. The doctor nods softly, giving his blessing.

Rosie eyes suddenly sparkle like she just received the most precious gift. “Violin! Like you!” 

“Oh, hum… Yes… If you really want to… We can get you a violin and a good teacher... Yes. Violin, it’s… it’s good. ” The emotion was clearly palpable in Sherlock voice.

“But, papa… I don’t want a teacher. I want you!” She was looking at Sherlock, frowning.

“... I have never... and I’m really impatient… but... I can try... If you want.”

John rises and kisses Sherlock softly to erase the doubt in his eyes, once again overflowing with love, gratitude and peace….

_Two musicians in the flat, beautiful!_

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock


End file.
